Fate Has Its Way
by SPOTTY
Summary: So I finally started the sequel of -Faces & Races- after everyone's probably forgotten what it's about, lol. R & R!
1. Summary

Fate Has Its Way...  
  
Sequel to "Faces and Races"  
  
Summary: After Evelyn and Kid Blink get their family relationship back together, Evelyn and Race just start their own relationship... but is it right?  
  
For those of you who could possibly be interested but don't know "Faces & Races" or don't remember it... here's the summary from "Faces & Races":  
  
Evelyn Wood goes to New York, searching for her little brother Trey Parker (Kid Blink). On the way she falls for one of his friend, Racetrack. But will her relationship with Race shake things with her new-found brother?  
  
SPOILER: Nope, of course not. Racetrack and Evelyn end up together and Kid Blink and Evelyn also end well. It did take a few obstacles, but it was done. Ta-da. Now read the sequel and tell me what you think! :o) 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Place: Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan.  
  
I was growing up so fast, and I loved it. "Racetrack, what do you suppose will happen in... 2 to 5 years?" I put my arm around Race's scrawny shoulders and hugged him tight, assuring him of my plans.  
  
He smiled and leaned his head on my arm. Ya know, I'se gonna stay at what I'se doin'... bein' a newsie. And I'll be older, naturally. Dat's..." he raised his eyebrows, winking, "... about it."  
  
"Well, then..." I pulled my arm back, and intertwined my fingers in my lap. I chuckled and then tried acting serious, "I guess I'll be leaving!"  
  
He took my hands and caressed them. "Yeah, well, you know I ain't good wit all dis lovey dovey stuff." He half-smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
This made me a little frustrated, but I brushed it off.  
  
He went on though, before I could say anything. "We's got a new newsie comin' in today. She's stayin' fa a little until da goils can get some more beds. They's packed over der. Dey got goils on da beds, some on da floor, everywhere."  
  
"So girls are going to be."  
  
Racetrack cut me off, "We's can't let everybody sleep on da floor. We's just volunteerin' until dey can get in more sleepin' arrangements." He patted my hand. "Don't get all jealous."  
  
Jealous? Was he joking? "Of what?"  
  
He shrugged, not even realizing how wrong he could possibly be. "Goils always get jealous about everything."  
  
I huffed and rolled my eyes. Jealous alright. I'd seen Race start fights with someone just for them glancing at me. If anyone was quick to suspicion it would be him. "Whatever you say. I just think it's awfully crowded enough for all of you, and what girl would want to be stuck so close to you pigs?"  
  
"Pigs?!" That hit a nerve. "My friends aren't pigs!"  
  
"I didn't say it like."  
  
"Oh yeah, but you implied it all right." He was the one to cross his arms now and act cold, but for real this time. He was touchy about his friends, more-so than other people. The newsies were like a family, and they were always there for each other.  
  
I could see that this would involve many apologies, but I wasn't ready to give him that yet. I was stubborn, and I knew it. We both knew it was a stupid fight, but we couldn't just deal with it. I stood up and walked outside to go see Trey at "Tibby's".  
  
MORE TO COME. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
This chapter is rated R for the extensive use of the "f-word". It was just a word I felt I had to use. Anger brings upon much, lol. Anyway, read and review.  
  
Place: "Tibby's".  
  
"It doesn't bother me," I told Trey after explaining why Race wasn't on my arm when I walked inside "Tibby's". If he wants to be like that... I was just messin' around. You guys aren't pigs, really."  
  
Trey laughed. "Couples; dey always get in fights, but you'll kiss 'n' make- up soon enough."  
  
"I know." I wanted to confess though... "I just don't know if I can take as many fights as we have been having." It was true. Race and I fought over the smallest things. Yeah, couples did it, but we would sometimes not talk for hours, and once even a whole day.  
  
Trey looked like he was Race and was giving me a pained look.  
  
I decided to move from the subject. "So how many girls will be here anyway?"  
  
"Only one fa now." Trey still looked lost in my words, but he went on, "She's picky, don't wanna sleep anywhere besides a bed."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? Is she some snooty, stuck-up bitch?" So maybe I was being a little too judgmental, or maybe there really was a hint of jealousy in my voice.  
  
Trey didn't seem to notice. "I donno." Quick response. He knew I was moody, and wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
Oscar's face appeared outside of the restaurant, and he walked inside. A few scowls and ignorant comments saluted him, but he was used to ignoring them by now as he sat down beside me and across from Trey. "Hey." He nodded an extra greeting and stretched his arm across the back of the booth.  
  
"Haven't seen you for a while," I growled. My little fight with Race was eating away at the best of me. My voice sounded angry and remote.  
  
Oscar didn't seem to notice. "Yeah," he stated, "I've been helping my uncle with more hours outside of the distribution center."  
  
Trey faced the boy he had loathed his whole newsie life. "How can you stand that..." his voice slowly distanced off.  
  
I think Oscar expected me to riposte for him, but I was useless at the time. He tried it himself, with a simple, "Shut up!"  
  
"Touchy subject," Trey laughed, putting his hands up in defense.  
  
"At least I got family livin'!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Oscar realized that what he yelled was 1) directed to both Trey and me, and 2) not completely true. "I... uh... hey, I just... whoa, sorr..." Before he could finish and apologize Trey was on top of the table with his hands around Oscar's throat. "Fuck you! You wanna die ass hole?!"  
  
I would have helped right then and there, but I was stunned. Trey usually had control of his temper. In fact, he rarely ever got mad. Never had I seen him like that. I blinked and pushed Oscar out of the booth so that both he and Trey would fall, and the negative connection would be broken. "He didn't mean anything by it!" I defended Oscar. I new he was quick to reply, but intelligence was not usually something that came with it.  
  
Oscar wasn't about to give up though, not Trey. After they both landed on the floor and retrieved their thoughts, Oscar was ready with a punch. How they even stayed in the same room together when I was being doctored for is beyond me.  
  
Jack was in the restaurant though, and after a quick glance he hopped up and pulled Trey towards the other end of the room, while I stood in front of Oscar and calmed him down. He knew he had made a second mistake when he punched Trey, so he was easily tamed. Trey on the other hand...  
  
"You mother fuckin' dick! I'll cut your fuckin' face up! I'll stab you bitch!" His comments went on, and I ordered Oscar to leave, which he did readily. Trey immediately stopped when Oscar left, appeared again in the window, and disappeared.  
  
"I hate that fuckin'..."  
  
"Trey!" I walked profoundly over to him. "What in the 'ell was that?"  
  
"He was..."  
  
I stopped him. "I have never heard so much hate language in all my life!" His head fell, but it was still red with anger. "You brought on this all."  
  
"He responded though!"  
  
"Whateva', you were acting childish." I turned to leave the restaurant.  
  
Trey caught me though. "Ya just PMSin' is all, so I'll let it go dis time."  
  
The whole room grew silent again. A girls "issues" were her own, and besides I wasn't anyway. I decided to make this quick. Turning on my heels I glared, scowled, and stormed out. Easy peasy beans and cheesy.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that "back in the day" people wouldn't retort with the word "PMS" anywhere in it, lol. I just had to say it!  
  
MORE TO COME. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three. John.  
  
This chapter has a title because it's really based on John, who was the ex fiancée, for those who forgot.  
  
Place: Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan.  
  
I couldn't get him off my mind. It seems as if when everything seems bad, worse thoughts have to corrupt those. After leaving "Tibby's" I did what I wanted; slept... or tried anyway. Racetrack wasn't there, nor were any of the other boys, but John sure was there (in my head), whether I liked it or not.  
  
The same window he has jumped out of and not died was still broken and covered by the same white bed sheet. I closed my eyes and tried to push out John. It had been the scariest time in my life when he came at me and Race with a knife...  
  
I'll assume hours had passed when I opened my eyes again. Alas, the clock didn't lie. I had only had my eyes closed minutes, 3 tops. I felt well- rested though. I sat up, making sure not to bump my head, and yawned.  
  
A small suitcase had appeared on the bed beside me. The boy's switched beds all the time and I couldn't be sure who had slept there last. "Hiya!" A girl came up from the other side of the bed next to me, and I knocked my head right on the top of the bed after being so cautious. "Oh gosh, I'se sorry!" She hopped over the bed and put her face right close to mine, which made me wanna jump back, resulting in my falling bum-first on the floor. "Oh geez!"  
  
I put my hand up for her to just sit tight and not speak, and she got the message. "Hi." I felt my head and winced, then stood up. "I'll assume you're the newsgirl from Brooklyn."  
  
She nodded in reply, too worried I would pounce on her if she spoke another word. The whole fight that Race and I had just had was because of one girl who would be staying with the boys, and what's more it wouldn't be forever. I was still mad though. I wanted to take the anger and blame her for our fight. It was easier. "Don't like sleeping on the floor, do we now?" I blurted.  
  
Hey eyebrows rose. "No room."  
  
I raised mine right back. "On a floor?"  
  
She stepped back off the bed and put her hands on her hips as she walked around the bed and stood in front of me. "Der was, but a stopped me from sleeping on the comfortably hard, pain-in-da-ass floor." Sarcasm was her specialty alright. She obviously didn't care how mean I was though. "Da name's Knife." Her hand came out to help me up.  
  
"Evelyn."  
  
"Not from New Yawk are ya?"  
  
No duh? "Nope." I took her hand and she pulled me up. "I'll take you to 'Tibby's' and you can meet the boys."  
  
She nodded and walked to the door.  
  
I was quick to follow, but my eyes reverted to the sheet-covered window. The sheet had fallen while I slept and half of it was hanging out the window. I walked over to it, pinned it back up, and met Knife at the door. "What's dat all about?" she asked me.  
  
I glanced back again, and then to her. "Nothing." 


End file.
